A known image reading apparatus includes a reading unit, a cover, and a hinge mechanism.
The reading unit includes a support surface and an image sensor configured to read an image of a document supported on the support surface while moving along the support surface.
The cover is disposed above the reading unit and includes a conveying unit configured to convey a document toward the image sensor. The image sensor stopped at a reading position reads an image of the document being conveyed.
The hinge mechanism connects the cover to the reading unit pivotably about a pivot axis relative to the support surface of the reading unit.